


Late Night Rendezvous

by Smutterella



Series: The Late Night Series [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Smut, bottom!ren, rockin the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Ren takes advantage of his senpai being gone and wakes up Masato the only way he knows how...





	Late Night Rendezvous

Ren’s eyes shot open the moment Ranmaru shut the door. He smiled to himself; his prediction was correct, Ranmaru had been agitated for the past two days. It was only a matter of time before he would leave to relieve himself. Ren knew at best, he had twenty minutes, so he wasted no time. He slipped out of his bed and went for Masato’s. 

As usual, Masato slept on his back, stiff as a plank of wood. Ren shook his head, his smile never leaving his face. Some things never changed and Masato’s mannerisms were definitely one. Ren slipped under Masato’s cover blanket and lay on his left side, resting his head on his left hand. He watched Masato breathe calmly, his usually tense brow relaxed for once. 

There was no time to waste. Ren leaned forward and lightly kissed Masato’s ear. No response. Ren kissed Masato’s earlobe, giving a light suck at the end. Masato furrowed his brow and turned his head towards Ren. Slowly, he opened his eyes, his scowl evident on his drowsy face. 

“Now?” Masato grumbled. 

“He’s gone,” Ren whispered, “I figured we take advantage of that.” He kissed the bridge of Masato’s nose, ignoring the irritated sigh. 

“Can’t you pleasure yourself on your own?” Another grumpy reply, but Ren didn’t stop decorating Masato’s face and neck with soft kisses. 

“We haven’t done it in a long time and I miss your staff of correction,” Ren murmured and shifted so that he was on top of Masato. 

Masato rolled his eyes and huffed when Ren opened his buttoned pajama shirt. “You say the dumbest things, please stop calling it that,” he scolded. 

“Hmm, but you’re waking up down there, you must like those dumb things,” Ren purred and gently pressed his crotch against Masato’s. “I missed these too.” He lowered his head and sucked on Masato’s soft, light brown nipples, alternating between the two. 

Finally, a quiet sigh of pleasure left Masato’s lips and he gently placed his right hand on Ren’s head. He held Ren still on his left nipple, which Ren didn’t object to; he knew Masato’s left nipple was much more sensitive. Masato sighed louder when Ren bit down on his nipple. Ren chuckled and kissed the plump nipple, then he kissed further down Masato’s body, until he reached the waistband. 

“You’re serious about this,” Masato breathed and lifted the blanket to get a better look at what Ren was about to do. 

“May I?” Ren plucked the waistband, enjoying Masato’s yelp. 

“Hurry up then, I don’t want Kurosaki-senpai to walk in on this.” Masato hissed. 

And Ren did hurry, wasting no time to tug Masato’s pants and briefs down. He watched Masato’s cock lazily roll a little, he was at half mast already. Normally, Masato needed quite a while before he got aroused enough, but perhaps Ren unlocked a secret way to get him in the mood. He silently noted this and lowered his head, kissing Masato’s cock from the base to the tip. 

“Ren, stop playing around,” Masato lifted his hips, causing his almost erect cock to bump into Ren’s cheek, “ah, sorry.” 

“Heh, I should wake you up more often for this.” Ren winked and wrapped his hand around the base of Masato’s cock. He did a few lazy strokes before licking his lips and wrapping them around the tip. 

Ren knew Masato would never admit it, but he knew how much Masato loved a blow job. Ren went for all of the sweet spots right away, after all, his lover wanted it fast. And frankly, he couldn’t wait for the next step. Ren heard Masato grunting and he looked up to see that Masato was covering his mouth in a poor attempt to muffle himself. Ren decided a little teasing never hurt, so while keeping eye contact, he took in all of Masato’s cock. 

“Ren!” Masato growled, more aroused than annoyed. 

Ren bobbed his head slowly, deepthroating Masato a few more times, before Masato pulled him off. Masato released Ren’s hair and tossed the blanket off the both of them. Even in the dark, Ren could see Masato’s face and ears were flushed. He looked down and saw that Masato’s cock was fully erect and slick. 

It was a true shame, Ren loved worshipping Masato’s cock; it wasn’t extremely long, but the thickness was sublime. And he was getting hard thinking about how Masato thrusted his hips. Ren desperately needed Masato now. 

“Masato, I want it, but I need you to hold me.” Ren moved to the side, waiting for Masato to move. 

“A-are you sure? It’s very sudden,” Masato looked at Ren with concern. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“In all the years we’ve known each other, I would’ve hoped you’d think better of me,” Ren feigned a sad sigh, then smirked devilishly. “I prepared myself all day, even during practice.” 

Masato sat up straight and nearly choked on his spit. After clearing his throat, he gave Ren an intense, sensual look. “You say the damnedest things.” 

Ren hummed and pulled off his pants; he didn’t bother with underwear this night. Masato shook his head, but a mischievous smile decorated his face. He moved to the end of the bed so that Ren could lay down flat on his stomach. Ren made sure his erection was safely pinned between his body and the firm mattress. He was starting to ooze precum, but he kept silent about it; let Masato gripe about the mess later. 

Masato carefully placed his body on top of Ren, the bed creaked from him pressing down. Ren hugged Masato’s pillow, breathing in the comforting clean linen smell, and moaned into it when Masato kissed his shoulders. 

“Masato, come on, give me it.” Ren popped his butt up against Masato’s erection and waggled it. 

“Fine.” Masato pushed his hips against Ren’s butt, pinning him down to the bed. He slid his cock between Ren’s buttcheeks, letting it get sandwiched. 

Ren grunted as Masato humped him, the mattress softly squeaking. He remembered their first time, when Masato only settled for dry humping. Back then, Ren took anything, because he knew how shy Masato was when it came to intimacy. But now they both explored each other’s bodies, became intimate with each other in more ways than one. And right now, Ren didn’t want Masato coming from simple humping. 

“Masato, I want you to plow me, not hump me,” Ren commanded and looked over his shoulder, emphasizing his point. He was greeted with a tender kiss from Masato. 

“I missed your body,” Masato whispered against Ren’s lips. “I’m sorry, I’ll get right to it.” 

Ren watched Masato, admiring how attractive he looked with his buttoned pajama shirt off his shoulders, but his arms still in the sleeves. The man wasn’t huge on being full on nude and while it was odd at first, Ren found himself growing to like it. Then he snapped out of his admiration as Masato guided his slicked cock into his hole. 

“Masato,” Ren sang, earning a “hush” from his lover. 

“It did slip in easily enough,” Masato muttered. “Does it feel good?” 

“Yes, start moving,” Ren purred and nuzzled the pillow, knowing full well he was going to be burying his face in it within seconds. 

Ren felt Masato straddle him, his palms on either side of his body. Then, finally, Masato moved his hips. Ren gasped as Masato picked up the pace; that was a surprise. Masato wasn’t the best at quickies, he liked going careful and slow. But tonight, whether it was the circumstances or the moon or perhaps libido, Masato was thrusting eagerly. 

“Hah, you’re sucking me in,” Masato whispered hoarsely. “Feels different.” 

Ren moaned into the pillow, long and loud, Masato’s cock was already brushing the right spot. The mattress was quaking now, Masato was pistoning his hips with abandon. Ren’s cock gushed more precum, allowing it to slide with each quick smack of Masato’s hips. 

“Ah, Ren, you feel so good!” Masato blurted, only to smack his forehead into Ren’s shoulder blade. 

“W-what happened?” Ren was in a daze, but the sudden stop scared him for a moment. 

“I was loud,” Masato muttered by Ren’s ear. 

“Oh,” Ren laughed. “I’m sure nobody heard you, keep going.” 

There was brief silence, then Masato resumed his rhythm, the bed shaking more than ever. Ren couldn’t stop moaning into the pillow, and Masato resorted to moaning into the crook of Ren’s neck. Ren groaned happily as Masato went harder and deeper; he was bouncing on the mattress from each impact. 

“Ren, Ren are you close?” Masato panted into Ren’s ear. 

“Yes, c-can you be...rougher?” Ren said huskily, his cock was twitching, he was almost there. 

“We can’t,” Masato sighed, as if he were desiring the same thing. 

“Masato, please?” Ren looked over his shoulder and licked his lips. 

Ren let out a loud grunt as Masato grabbed the back of his neck and shoved his face into the pillow and his other hand pressed into Ren’s back. Masato groaned as he went into overdrive, his hips blurring. Ren keened, his ears burning from him making such a sound. The world seemed to be shaking, if there was noise, neither one of them could hear it. 

“Unh, Ren,” Masato gave one deep thrust, then another, then a few more times. 

“Come inside me, I want to be filled with you,” Ren commanded in a low tone. 

“W-wait,” Masato gritted his teeth and Ren smirked when he felt Masato’s cock twitching inside him. “R-Ren!” 

“Ah yeah,” Ren moaned, “fill me up!” 

Ren was rewarded with hearing Masato whimpering helplessly and feeling Masato’s hips spasming. A hot fluid flooded deep inside Ren’s hole, filling it up so much, that even with Masato still inside, it dribbled out. Ren let out a shaky groan as he came, the spot under him becoming soaked. 

“Ren,” Masato called out hoarsely. 

When Ren turned to look at Masato he was met with a butterfly kiss on the lips. Ren deepened the kiss, ending it by running his tongue over Masato’s lips. Masato smiled and nuzzled Ren’s neck. 

“Hey, we can’t cuddle yet, we have to clean up.” Ren chuckled, then he groaned in pain when Masato pushed him to the bed. 

“You are awful!” Masato scolded and smacked Ren’s back. “You had to tempt me and now I can’t sleep in this bed!” 

“Hey, keep it down and don’t pull—” 

It was too late, Masato pulled out of Ren, causing even more cum to spill out. Masato gargled in shock, unable to handle the mess that spilled all over his mattress. Ren shook his head and carefully slipped into the sitting position on the edge of the bed. More spilled out, but he closed his legs to prevent Masato from having a heart attack. 

“Well at least the rubber lining will prevent deep stains,” Masato muttered. 

“Oh? You prepared?” Ren smirked at Masato, who smiled back sheepishly. 

“I figured with your libido, it was only a matter of time,” Masato sighed. “What about my sheets though?” 

“I have extra sheets up on my bed, but uh, you’ll have to grab them.” Ren chuckled as Masato scowled at him. 

“Do you have a towel too?” Masato slowly slipped off of his bed and pulled his pants up. 

As Masato went up the ladder, Ren realized his pants were soaked and he snickered to himself. 

“Ren, towel or no?” Masato huffed. 

“Oh, right, yeah there’s a towel or three up there too,” Ren answered quietly. 

Another thing he noticed was that it had been a very long time since Ranmaru left. He stared at the shut door, imagining what type of wanking session his senpai was having. Ranmaru must of been very pent up to be gone this long. 

“Come on, Ren, really?” Masato clicked his tongue as he came back down the ladder. 

Ren followed Masato’s eyes and saw that he was getting hard again. “Heh, you think we could squeeze in another round?” He waggled his eyebrows. 

“No, it’s late and we’re changing these sheets, and we need some time for cuddling,” Masato answered bluntly. 

“What was that last part?” Ren teased and took a thrown towel to the face. 

“You heard me, now let’s hurry up!” Masato stared at the mess on his bed and cleared his throat. “A-after you clean yourself up, of course.” 

Ren chuckled and did as he was told, choosing to not tease his lover anymore.


End file.
